


Reflections of the Avatar's Life

by theforgetfulalchemist



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theforgetfulalchemist/pseuds/theforgetfulalchemist
Summary: Korra, Aang, and Kyoshi's lives after the dust settles on strife
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 112





	1. Korra

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of one shots focusing on Korra, Aang, and Kyoshi's lives. Lots of Korra/Asami and Kyoshi/Rangi because I can't get enough of these adorable idiots.

“I think it’s time” 

Asami took Korra’s hand from across the table and stared steadily into her eyes. They had finally been able make good on the date that was ruined by Tokuga. It had been many months since their night in Zaofu.  
Between the drama with Tokuga and Kuvira, Korra’s avatar duties, and Asami’s hands on approach to rebuilding Republic City they had hardly any time for a proper date. They mostly stole lunch dates (and kisses) in Asami’s temporary office on the construction site.

But tonight Asami pulled out all the stops. She was wearing the beautiful red dress Korra loved, Korra her nice furs.  
Night set on the restaurant’s outside seating area where they had the perfect view of the lake where little turtle duck paddle boats drifted lovers across the water.

Korra swallowed a huge mouthful of dumplings hard, pounding her chest and coughing. “Time for what?”  
Asami pat her back with an affectionate “what am I going to do with you” look.

“For you to move in with me”

Korra’s breath caught. She knew Asami got lonely in the big house her father had left her. Korra visited almost every day, whenever her avatar duties didn’t tear her away. 

She put her foot down, however, if it prevented her from seeing Asami for too long. She didn’t want a repeat of the three years she was gone. She never wanted to be apart from the girl she loved that long again.  
But moving in? In that gigantic fancy house?  
Asami curled her dark hair with a finger nervously. “my dad’s…the master bedroom has been cordoned off since Dad was arrested. Since I’m the master of the house now I figured it was time I took it over. But I don’t want to sleep there alone.”

“I don’t want to take advantage” Korra said rubbing the back of her head “my room on Air Temple Island is enough for me”  
Asami squeezed her hand. “It’s not taking advantage. I want you too. I want to come home to you every day. Wake up with you every day.” She smirked. “Besides we’ve shared a bed plenty of times.”

Korra flushed and stammered. She remembered the night in Zaofu, after Su had finally, finally left them alone, exploring parts of Asami she had only fantasied about.

Since then she’d spent plenty of nights in Asami’s bedroom, more exploring in privacy.

Some nights, Asami would sneak into her room on Air Temple Island, through her window, and that was thrilling too.  
Of course, when Asami visited Korra on the island they had their large and involved family to contend with.  
it would nice to have a space just their own, without Naga poking her head in the window, whining for snuggles. Or Tenzin’s fatherly lectures. Or Meelo barging in demanding Korra play with him…

“Ok, I’m in” she said “at the very least we can have more time to ourselves without Meelo’s farts ruining the mood”

Asami laughed light and giddy and Korra’s heart melted. She leaned over and kissed her, feeling she had never been as sure of anything in her life as wanting to be by Asami’s side.

Asami spent the next few nights detailing the master bedroom. Nobody had slept in it for going on four years now, and it was full of dust. 

When it was ready, Korra spent her last night as a resident of Air Temple Island having dinner with her family. She held Rohan who was napping off a food coma as Ikki and Meelo hung off her pleading with her not to go.

“Guys, cut it out” Jinora snapped.

“Korra is a big girl” Pema told them sternly. “That means she gets her own space with her girlfriend”

A dreamy expression stole over Jinora’s face “Sounds romantic”

She was clearly thinking about Kai.

Tenzin harrumphed from behind his newspaper. He laid it down and smiled proudly. “Well, Korra, moving in with Asami…that’s a big step. Are you nervous?”

“A little” Korra blushed and played with her hair. “But it’s Asami you know? I trust her. I don’t have cold feet of anything”

The hall phone rang.

Korra shot up. “That’s probably her!”

She ran across the hall almost wiping out as she skidded to a halt by the phone and picked it up.

“Asami!”

“Hi, Sweetie. The room is ready, come on over”

As the sun set on the bay again, Korra packed her few personal possessions. A biography of past avatars Katara had given her when she was a child. A pai sho board Asami had given her for her birthday. Naga’s saddle.

Naga nudged her human with her huge wet nose through the window from outside in the courtyard 

Korra pet her head. ”You’re going to have a lot of space where we’re going girl”

There was a knock at the door.

“I swear to the spirits, Ikki” Korra muttered as she slid open the shoji door.

But instead of Ikki, Kya was at the door.

“Kya! Hi!”

Kya beamed at her “Can I come in?”

Korra moved out of the doorway to let her pass. Kya sat on the hard air nomad bed and pat Naga.

“Tenzin told me about the move. How are you feeling?”

“A little overwhelmed. But I know this is what I want to do”

Kya’s eyes gleamed with nostalgia. “I know that feeling. The first time I moved in with a girlfiend was one of the scariest and the most exciting times in my life”

Korra laughed. “That about sums it up”

Kya put a hand on her knee. “It’s going to be great. I’ve seen you grow as a couple all year. You two are perfect for each other”

Korra flushed and pressed her face into Naga’s fur, grinning like an idiot “I think so too”

As night fell completely, Korra rode Naga up Asami’s long drive way.

Asami was waiting for them, waving at the door.

“There’s my girls” Asami kissed Korra and scratched Naga behind her ears “you ready for our next adventure?”

“Always” Korra whispered against Asami’s lips.

As Korra snuggled as close to Asami as possible under the covers of their large new bed, Korra felt a peace she hardly felt the past three years. She listened contentedly to Asami’s soft dainty snores. 

She always felt this way in Asami’s arms wherever they were. On the island, in the city, in the middle of battle, in their new home together.

She felt she was home.


	2. Kyoshi

It was done. Kyoshi breathed out, not knowing if she should be relieved or cry.

Chin was gone, fallen into the sea from his hubris. Nothing was left except her, the Flying Opera  
Company, and a newly made jagged island.

Kirima and Wong jumped gracefully from Jinpa’s bison high in the sky. Lao Ge as usual was nowhere to be seen during the fighting.

Hopping daintily from her mist steps, Kirima lighted onto the field and looked around. “where is Top knot?”

There was an unholy bestial roar and a wall of flame fooshed! over the trees.

“Oh, there she is”

Rangi’s flame had routed the stragglers of Chin’s army.

She emerged from the nearby woods panting and gasping wisps of fire on her breath.  
Rangi ran over to Kyoshi and kissed her fiercely squarely on the mouth. Kirima smirked at them. Kyoshi opened an eye to give her the stink eye. She had been making fun of them for “doing laundry in the outhouse” for years. 

“Oh my spirits, Kyoshi!” Rangi exclaimed. “I thought you were a goner! Where is Chin?”

“Dead”  
Rangi nodded, satisfied. “Good”

Kyoshi wasn’t so sure.

Rangi examined their location with her sharp military trained eyes. 

“Spirits, Kyoshi, you did all this?”

“I’m sorry” Kirima said in disbelief “did Kyoshi just create an island?”

Rangi hugged Kyoshi tight “That’s my girl!”

Kyoshi picked Rangi up and twirled her. Kyoshi loved that she could do that. She was so light, like she could fly away. Kyoshi gently touched Rangi’s back, where Yun had stabbed her with his earth bending. Even after years of physical therapy it still pained her. She almost had flown away from her.

Suddenly she didn’t want to let Rangi go, to not let anything like that happen to her again. But that was ridiculous. Fighting was like breathing to the firebender. She couldn’t take that away from Rangi, any more than she could take rice from her lips.

So, she put Rangi down and they walked hand in hand to the village.  
After the death of her old….employer (she didn’t want to speak his name) she had been left many homes but the small thatched house on what was now an island was her favorite. Rangi had quietly moved in with her the previous year. They were not public with their relationship, officially, except to the Company and Rangi’s mother. But everyone knew what it meant. Sages in the Earth Kingdom grumbled but what were they going to do? Tell the seven foot tall force of nature what to do?

Rangi bumped Kyoshi’s side teasingly. “Creating a island. Gotta say, that’s a new one. How do you keep surprising me?”  
How, Kyoshi thought, did Rangi always reduce her to blushing and giggling, at the slightest bit of praise. Maybe because her firebending sifu/girlfriend was tight lipped with praise, saving it for Kyoshi when they were in private.  
Kyoshi kissed the top of Rangi’s head as she was so fond of doing. “Just you and me. And people who know about us, and accept us”  
“Mmm” Rangi nuzzled into the kiss. “that sounds great”

Kyoshi smiled mischievously. “Is your mother really ok with you living in sin?”

Rangi gave her a playful punch in the stomach. “Shut up!”

Kyoshi laughed then gave her a nervous look. “But seriously…you’ll be the next clan head right? Won’t they…make you move back?” her heart nearly stopped at the thought “or get married?”

Rangi snorted. “I’d like to see them try to drag me back. Or make me marry a man. The Fire Lord himself couldn’t keep me from you, Kyoshi”

Kyoshi kissed her deeply. “I love you” she whispered reverently.

“Mm. I love you too, you big dumb ox. But don’t think that gets you out of hot squats!”

“Oh, come on!”

“Drop and give me twenty, avatar!”

Kyoshi sighed in resignation. Rangi would not be her girlfriend again until she completed her hot squats. For now she was Sifu Rangi and she was out for avatar blood.

“One...two…three..”

Kyoshi never knew how Rangi could switch so seamlessly between loving girlfriend and harsh teacher. As soon as Kyoshi called twenty sweating and sore Rangi stopped barking orders and insults and hugged her.

Kyoshi decided to just go with it and hugged her back. Rangi was so much smaller she was almost completely enveloped by the bigger woman. Rangi sighed happily. She always seemed to feel safe in Kyoshi’s arms

“I guess Kirima is right. Firebenders are crazy” Kyoshi teased.

“You're a firebender too!”

“Oh yeah”

“Dumb ox” Rangi laughed.

Sifu Rangi, being done with torturing her avatar and lover for the day, led her into their house.

Kyoshi let out a contented breath. They were safe, they were home. If that meant being isolated from the world, so what? She had always bee an outsider, homeless, orphan, servant, daofei.

But with Rangi, she was home.

Rangi took off her spiky armor, something Kyoshi always watched intently. She was staring with a dopey lovestruck expression so long that the rice she was coking almost burned.

Rangi laughed and used firebending to set it right.

After they ate, anRgi lay her head on Kyoshi’s large lap, lazily firebending a cup of tea to keep it warm.

Kyoshi melted into the feel of her. “Life is perfect” she murmured “I hope nothing changes”

“Don’t say that, you ridiculous dork” Rangi laughed, lightly swatting her “You’ll jinx us”

“I’m stronger than any jinx” Kyoshi whispered against Rangi’s mouth “I promise you that”

That night, Kyoshi woke snoring and gasping in their shared futon to an empty side of the bed. The loss of Rangi’s weight and heat against her woke her up.

Blearily she thought she heard crying and her heart jumped. But no. It wasn’t Rangi’s voice. It was…a baby?

Wrapping herself in a rope, she walked to the front porch where Rangi was hunched over holding something.

“Rangi?”

Rangi shushed her and showed her the bundle. A red faced fussing baby with patchy brown hair.

Fingers to her lips she handed a note with crudely inked characters.

It read “my name is Koko. I’m sorry”

Rangi smiled as she rocked the child. “What were you saying about nothing changing?”


	3. Korra

Korra was dreaming she and Asami were in the spirit world again, on their romantic first get away.

They were sitting on a picnic blanket feeding each other fruits and her hands may have wandered a bit…

“Korra”

She woke to Asami kissing her. 

Korra’s eyes fluttered blearily. “Mmm. You were right. Waking up like this is awesome”

Asami laughed. “I have to go into the office this morning, Sweetie”

Korra yawned and puled the covers off. “I’ll come with you”  
They made their way to the kitchen where Asami sat at the breakfast table, opening the newspaper to the business section. Korra smiled because she reminded her of Tenzin.

A maid busied herself at the kitchen counter with a rice cooker and pieces of dried fish. “Would you like rice, Avatar Korra?”

“it’s ok, Ming, I can get it” Korra said. “Tenzin always made me and the kids get our own breakfast on Air Temple Island” she made a serious face and barked in her best Tenzin voice “get your own breakfast, you delinquents!”

Asami snorted from behind her newspaper.

After breakfast, they walked down the drive to the convertible Sato Mobile Bolin liked to call the Korra Mobile.

Asami threw kora the keys at Korra. Korra blinked. 

“Drive us out of the yard and I’ll drive the rest of the way”

Korra groaned. “Why do you keep trying to teach me how to drive? I will never get it”

“Because it’s insane you cant yet. It defies science”

“you defy science” Korra grumbled, getting into the driver’s seat. Asami strapped in beside her.  
Kora put the Sato Mobile in reverse, looked over her shoulder…and promptly backed into an expensive looking statue of Avatar Yangchen.

Asami stared at her in disbelief. Korra grinned at her sheepishly.

“Is this a good time to mention I love you?”

“How?” Asami gestured at the damage.

“I honestly don’t know”  
Asami sighed and nudged Korra.

“Scoot over. I love you but will murder us”

Asami drove them the rest of the way to her office, blasting the radio. Asami sang along to a high energy pop song, rhythmically drumming on the steering wheel. Korra stuck her head out and howled like a polar bear dog.

They were both in hysterics by the time they arrived, shushing each other and stifling giggles. They had to get serious. It was CEO and avatar time.  
The construction worker at the gate tipped his hat “Miss Sato. Avatar.”

After that first morning kora visited her and was stopped, Asami made it clear she had an open invitation.

Inside, Asami went to work at her desk, pouring over blueprints for new housing.

“Zhu Li is coming over soon to discuss funding and zoning for the new homes. Just relax until then, Sweetie”

Korra flopped down on Asami’s small red couch. She pulled out a book from Asami’s family library, a detailed biography of Avatar Kyoshi. Kya had recommended it after their talk on the Air Temple Island pavilion.

“It says Kyoshi was with her firebending sifu, a girl named Rangi, for their entire lives”

Asami put her hand on Korra’s shoulder. She seemed to be able to tell she was thinking about what Kya told them, and worrying about what people were thinking.   
“Hey it’s gonna be ok. Everyone we care about is ok with it.” Asami smirked playfully. “did you see Mako’s face, when he found out?”

Kora laughed heartily, clutching her head. She pulled a wide eyed shocked face, imitating Mako.

They both broke down in hysterics again.

Asami punched her lightly on the arm. “I know what’ll cheer you up. Getting your butt kicked at pai sho”

Korra grinned. You mean kicking your butt at pai sho”

They put Asami’s board that she kept in her desk and set it up over the blueprints.

Soon they were deadlocked in an intense game, both thinking hard, hands on chins.

“No fair! You can’t play the white lotus that way!” Korra protested.

Asami shrugged “I learned from the best”

“We’ve been over this. Your father didn’t teach you how to play pai sho, he taught you how to cheat at pai sho. We have been telling you this for years”

There was a light knock on the door and the girls scrambled to put away their game. Asami opened the door to Zhu Li’s stern but playful smile “Hello, girls. I was hoping to go over Future Industry’s contribution to this quarter of the construction. And I think it’s best Korra does a tour around town, meeting with people. So many still don’t have homes. We’ve helped a lot of people, but we have so far to go…”

They talked with Zhu Li until well past lunch. When she left, Tenzin popped in.

“The Air Nation is having trouble getting permits for the spirit reserve. We were hoping you could work your zoning magic, Asami” he bowed slightly to her “and Korra if you could speak to the spirits sometime I want to keep them in the loop with our plans. I was thinking some gazebos…”

It was evening by the time he took his leave. Almost as soona s he did, Mako poked his head in the door, blushing and rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. “Evening, ladies. Lin sent me to give Korra a report of triad activity in the new tenements.”

Korra gave him a friendly hug and took the files. “how did she know I was here?” Korra asked “she didn’t call”

Mako smiled teasingly “She said you’d be glued to Asami. Possibly literally”

“Shut up!” Korra threw a pillow from the couch at him as he backed out the doorway, laughing.

Asami snickered as she went to the door and looked out. The sun hung low blood red and orange over the bay “Its getting late. We should probably head back home.” She glared mockingly at Korra and put her hands on her hips “I’m driving”

Korra’s heart beat fast at the word “home”. Their home. Her home with Asami.

She grinned “No arguments here”

In the dying light Asami drove them home, a slow love song playing on the radio. Asami leaned over and kissed Korra sweetly.

After dinner which Korra insisted on fixing up herself, they went to sleep in their bedroom.

For the first time ever, Asami was the first thing she saw when she woke up and the last thing she saw before going to bed. 

As Korra drifted off to sleep nestled closely to Asami’s back she thought she could definably get used to this.


	4. Kyoshi

“What are you doing?” Kyoshi yawned, pouring herself some heavily caffeinated tea. Rangi was stuffing a ball of cotton onto Koko’s nose as Koko fussed and whined.

Koko had spent the night cuddled up with Kyoshi and Rangi in their futon. Unfortunately, Koko wasn’t quite at the point of sleeping through the night yet. She woke up and cried several times and each time Rangi had rocked her to sleep. How did Kyoshi not know Rangi was good with babies?

Kyoshi smiled softly and kissed her. “How do you keep surprising me? Also, again what are you doing?”

Rangi grinned. “because you’re a big dumb ox. Also, I’m checking if our child is a firebender, duh”

“Well, yeah, I get that, but why do you think she’s a firebender?”

“She may not but it’s standard practice. We have to know if we’re raising a little firecracker in our house”

Kyoshi flushed. “You mean…I mean you…you’re ok with this?”

It surprised Kyoshi how much she wanted this. But Koko reminded her of herself, alone, orphaned. She owed it to this girl, and to her old self, to protect her the way Kelsang protected Kyoshi.

But was Rangi willing to take the responsibility? Was she ready? Was kyoshi?

“Of course, dummy. If Master kelsang hadn’t taken you in, the most amazing person in the world and the love of my life would have died on the streets. How can I let that happen to this baby?”

Just then Koko scrunched up her nose and sneezed. She sneezed fire, right onto to ball of cotton over her nose.

Kyoshi panicked but Rangi calmly waved her hand and the flame went out.

Kyoshi stopped short, having been about to pour her cold tea over the fire.

“Great” Kyoshi slumped onto the side of the porch “Now this house has three firebender. You do realize it’s made of wood right?”

“Relax” Rangi laughed. Which was rich. Kyoshi wasn’t sure Rangi had ever relaxed in her life.

“We’ll teach her how to control it. Firebender babies are born in wooden houses in the Fire Nation all the time and they don’t burn down.”

Kyoshi’s face twitched into a smile and she put the teacup down. “Ok, ok you win. I’ll try to relax.” Her smile widened “How angry will the Earth Sages be when it gets out we aren’t just living together but also adopting a child?”

Rangi snorted “I’m more concerned about Mother. You think she was bad, thinking she could fly a bison better than me? Just wait till she starts undermining my parenting”

Kyoshi laughed as Jinpa came running up the drive with an armload of cloth diapers and a glass container of sky bison milk.  
First thing in the morning, Kyoshi had sent her assistant on a baby supply run.  
“I have enough diapers for an army of babies, Avatar” he panted as he stopped short of the porch. “And this is the bison milk we use to feed babies in the temples. It’ll help her grow big and strong.”

He tickled Koko under her chin “Just like her mommy. Yes!” he blushed and coughed “apologies, Avatar. That was unprofessional”

Kyoshi laughed “It’s really ok, Jinpa. Thanks for doing this on such short notice”

Jinpa grinned “My pleasure. I always got nursery duty at the temple before I joined the White Lotus”

He pulled a stuffed sky bison out of his robes and handed it to Koko who instantly grabbed it and hugged it to her chest cooing and gurgling.

“She loves it” jinpa said, delighted. He turned to the women “every new airbender baby gets one of these in their crib. I still have mine though he’s missing an eye.

“What do we say, Koko?” Rangi asked with mock sternness.

“Buh”

“Close enough. Thanks, Jinpa”

Later that day the Flying Opera Company paid their respects to their new family member.

“Our new little princess!” Wong roared happily, hoisting Koko alarmingly high. She giggled and babbled. Kyoshi held out her hand nervously in case shed have to catch the infant

“Cute little bugger” Kirima admitted, examining her tiny fingers and toes.

“Oh no, it’s mother” Rangi muttered “Kirima! Wong! Get lost!’ she hissed.

They hurriedly went into a side room.

Even though Hei Ran’s hair was completely white she still looked strikingly like her daughter. Koko looked between the two of them, her new mother and grandmother, confused. She cried softly.

“Shh shh” Hei Ran took Koko from Rangi’s arms and rocked her.

“Mother! I can sooth her, I’ve been doing it all night”

“Of course you can, dear” Hei Ran said placatingly “did you administer the cotton ball test?”

“Of course I did, Mother. I’m not stupid!”

Hei Ran smiled teasingly “That’s debatable”

Rangi huffed as Kyoshi bumped her hip into Rangi’s.

Rangi rolled her eyes and pulled out a small sleek knife, a present for graduating the Fire Academy for Girls.  
As Rangi unsheathed it Kyoshi saw the inscription: Never give up without a fight

Rangi gently picked Koko up from Hei Ran’s arms and lined her up to her full height on the porch support beam. Right over Koko’s head she made a scratch mark with her knife.

Rangi glanced wearily at her mother before quickly kissing Kyoshi.

“I can’t wait to watch her grow up”

Kyoshi, moved, hugged Rangi and Hei Ran with Koko between them. She lifted them a few inches off the ground as she squeezed them almost crushingly and Rangi dissolved into giggles, calling her a big dumb ox.

She silently thanked Kelsang for giving her a home and a life and a family. Whispering into Rangi’s hair, topknot tickling her nose, she promised to do the same for her own daughter.


	5. Korra

One evening, after a long day at the temporary office, Korra and Asami were relaxing in the rumpus room.

Soft jazz emanated from the record player as Asami read her favorite engineering magazine, Korra’s head on her lap.

“Mm.” Korra mumbled sleepily “Why do you always read that old issue? Its over a year old”

“This is the issue I was reading when I first saw you again” Asami said gently. “I was reading this exact article. I like to read it after a long day”

Korra’s eye shot open, giving Asami a guilty expression. Korra reached up and kissed her.

“I’m sorry” she whispered.

“I told you, you have nothing to be sorry for” Asami kissed her back “Now get off me you dork, so I can kick your butt at pai sho”

“You just want to win the bet”

They had a standing bet that the winner of a pai sho match got to ask...favors of the loser. Korra never seemed to mind losing.

Asami gave her a flirtatious smile “maybe”

Korra laughed, got up and stretched. When Asami set up the board and was thinking hard about her first move Korra finally said

“I really am sorry you know. I promise never to leave like that, for so long without even writing. Never again.”

Asami winked at her. “That's a very romantic promise, Sweetie, but don't think you'll break my concentration that easily”

Korra smirked then grimaced. “W,ell about that. Zhu Li thinks I should go to Ba Sing Se for a while”

That broke Asami’s concentration. “For how long?”

Korra’s expression was even more pained “A month or two”

“Or two?”

“Or three”

“Korra!”

“I know, I know!” Korra groaned “It sucks but we need Ba Sing Se’s support for the rebuilding process. Future Industries and the city only have so much funds for the project, after all. Zhu Li wants me to broker the deal, get them to pass a bill to loan us more construction money and materials”

She took Asami’s hand “but Tenzin said I can borrower Oogi to visit on weekends. And I’ll call you everyday. I’ll run a phone bill so high the ministers will faint. I meant what I said. I’m not going to disapear again”

Asami took her hand gratefully. “I’ll never wnt to leave the phone” she murmured, looking down t the board, making her first move in the game.

She hesitated as if not sure how to say what she was thinking. Finally she said

“Speaking of legislation, Kya told me something interesting earlier today while I was visiting one of the hospital tents she was healing at” Asami said cautiously.

“What’s that?” Korra asked a she played her own tile.

“Zhu Li and some other politicians are trying to pass a universal marriage act”

“what does that mean?” Korra asked, nonplussed, as she ran a white lotus through her fingers

“...it means if it passes we could marry one day” Asami was fully blushing by now.

korra’s jaw went slack. She didn't even have to ask herself if that eventuality was something she wanted. She already knew if marrying Asami was on the table, she would do it, when the time was right. No hesitation.

“It may not pass” Asami said ruefully “I told you Republic city is more accepting than other places but not everyone is like our family. There are still a lot of people here who would be against the idea” 

She sighed. “Kya said she she’s been with her girlfriend since they were teenagers and they've wanted to get married for decades. But they aren't allowed even though they've been together even longer than my parents were!”

Korra deflated.

“Look at me” Asami said quietly, holding Korra’s chin, looking straight into her eyes. Korra turned red.

“Whatever they decide, I love you. Never forget that” she gestured at the wall-length bookshelf on the side of the room, where the biography of Kyoshi kya gave them was shelved.

“Kyoshi and Rangi were never able to officially marry. Who knows how many other avatars had lovers of the same sex that got swept under the rug in history? Maybe you’ll be the first avatar to marry a same sex spouse” Asami mused. Her eyes widened in shock as the enormity of what she just said hit her.

Was that tantamount to a proposal?

“I mean, if you wanted, I mean I’m not suggesting you have to, I mean obviously I’d love to but I understand if you don't…” Asami stammered then abruptly stopped with a laugh “I never get this flustered. See what you do to me?”

“Hey, I cant be the only awkward dork in this relationship. And…” Korra moved a tile “my win.” she grinned lasciviously. “You have to do what I say tonight” 

“Stop it” Asami laughed as the phone beside the pai sho board rang and she answered it.

“Lady Suyin Beifong for you and Avatar Korra, Ma'am”

“Patch her through, please” she silently gestured to Korra to listen in. Korra got close to her and put her ear to the receiver. Asami flushed. 

“Girls” Suyin said “Sorry for the late hour. My husband just finished a blueprint for the next housing block and he wants Asami to look over it before Zhu Li approves it”

Korra tensed “What about Kuvira?” she asked sharply. Asami hadn’t wanted Korra in breathing distance of Kuvira and Korra felt the same way. She didn't want Asami anywhere near Kuvira alone. The memory of her being kidnapped by Tokuga and how easily Asami could have died in the battle againt Kuvira in Republic City was still fresh.

“Dont worry, Kuvira will be dealt with” Su said harshly “she’ll be contained in a safe house outside of the city for the duration of your stay”

They could tell Suyin was grinning silently on the other end “I could hardly ask Asami to come alone. Korra, you’re welcome, too. Zhu Li told me about the horrid legislation session in Ba Sing Se Korra has to attend. Think of this as like a mini vacation, just the two of you before you have to go away for so long”

When they wished Su goodnight said meaningfully “so we’ll be staying the night in Zaofu again”

The guest room at Su’s was the first time they shared a bed and other things.

Korra leaned in and whispered against Asami’s lips

“Maybe we won’t even be interrupted”


	6. Korra

“I’m sorry about this” Su said, locking the guest house door. She looked it, too.

Before Kuvira would have sneered and said something biting. Now she just nodded contritely 

“It’s ok, Su. I know Asami still isn’t comfortable with me being around Korra. I dont blame her. Tell the girls I say hello, though”

“I will”

As Su walked toward Zaofu’s airfield, Kuvira sat on the spartan bed and began to read. A relieved breath escaped her. Home. She was still home.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
The wind from the air ship whipped Su’s hair everywhere. As it landed and the ramp fell, Naga bounded out, barking excitedly, bowling over Su with big wet kisses.

“Naga! Down!” Korra raced after her and pulled her off “Sorry! I hope you don’t mind. She gets separation anxiety if me or Asami aren’t around”

But Su was laughing “No problem, Korra. Good girl” she said to Naga.

She scratched behind Naga’s ears. Her gaze became solemn “How’s Opal? She hasn’t been home in awhile”  
  
Naga sensed Su’s melancholy and licked her, whining. Su’s hair stuck up with polar bear dog spit.  
  
Korra rubbed the back of her head awkwardly as Asami walked out of the airship after docking it perfectly (“I’ve seen you drive”)

Asami was holding her electrified glove tightly in one hand.

“Don’t worry” Su said “she’s secure.”

asami breathed a little easier. “I know shes changed. I do. But I don’t take chances with Korra”

su nodded and winked at Korra. “you’re one lucky Avatar”

Korra flushed and grinned stupidly. “I know” she said as Naga ran off with a Woof! Wing and Wei were playing with a metal frisbee. 

“Hey!” the twins shouted in unison as Naga jumped, grabbed the disc in her mouth and bolted.

“That will keep them busy” Su noted dryly. “Come on, girls, my husband is waiting inside”

Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist as they walked. They passed the courtyard where some years ago the Red Lotus had run across, carrying an unconscious Korra. Asami shuddered and held onto Korra tighter. As Su walked ahead of them, Korra whispered in Asami’s ear “What is it?”

“I was just thinking about when Zaheer kidnapped you. I was terrified. I thought I would never see you again. And when you were poisoned…” she shook her head “I just don't like the idea of you going where I cant look out for you”

Korra kissed her cheek. “Nothings going to happen to me, I promise”

Asami leaned into her embrace like a lifeline.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In Su’s parlor, Korra and Asami sat down with Bataar Sr. He and Asami engaged in a long and technical discussion on engendering and architecure, making Korra’s head swim. Korra raised her eyebrow at Su, who smirked

“I feel like I only understand like twenty percent of what she’s saying when she talks like this” Korra confessed.

Bataar Sr laughed. “Basically we just need Zhu Li to sign off on the zoning permits. And secure funding from Ba Sing Se, of course”

Korra looked down smiling wryly. “But no pressure, right?”

Asami squeezed her hand. 

Su silently beamed at the couple as Bataar Sr nodded. “The negotiations wont be easy. There will be riders, there always are with these things”

Asami let go of Korra’s hand and sat up straighter. “I’ve watch my father get government permits my entire life. I think I can persuade Republic City officials” she glanced lovingly at Korra “and I know Korra can persuade Ba Sing Se”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

They stayed the night in the same guest room they had a year before, when Kuvira helped save Asami from brainwashing. This time instead of being ecstatic to have her girlfriend back, Korra was facing the next month, maybe more, without her.

They sat together side by side on the huge bed. Asami was wearing her fashionable nightgown, Korra her simple t shirt and sweats.

Asami took her hand again. “Hey, I’m going to miss you like crazy, but jut think about all the good you’re going to do.” Asami rested her head against Korra’s shoulder “You’re going to help a lot of people. You always do. And I love you for that”

Korra laughed, kissing the top of Asami’s head. “Knew there was a reason you kept me around”

Asami swatted her arm playfully “Shut up, you”

Like she had the previous year, Asami got up and walked to the window, staring out of it pensively.

“You never did tell me what I said when I was brainwashed.”

“That wasn’t you. You'd never...you wouldn't have said the things you said”

“But I want to know”

Korra scratched the back of her head roughly, making her short hair stick up like pig cow licks.

“Well...l held your hand and you smacked it away saying not to touch you” she admitted reluctantly

Asami grimaced “Spirits, I’m sorry, sweetie”

“you don’t have to be sorry! It wasn’t you! This is why I didn't want to tell you” Korra gently led her back to the bed.

“You don't have anything to feel guilty about”

Asami smiled and kissed her “You don't, either”

Korra blushed and looked away.

“I know you feel bad about Ba Sing Se” Asami continued “but I know what I signed up for. You're the avatar, you have responsibilities. Just...don't forget you're a human being too. Take care of yourself while you're way, OK?” Asami smirked “girlfriend's orders.

Korra laughed. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“Must have been something you did in a previous life”

They both disovled into giggles until Asami kissed Korra, more deeply than before.

“For now I’ll take care of you” Asami whispered “I notice Su hasn't interrupted us yet”


	7. Korra

The next day, Asami woke to sunlight streaming into the guest room. Korra was sound asleep, snoring loudly and drooling.

Asami smiled fondly and kissed her on the top of her head. Korra murmured happily in her sleep.

“Get some rest, sweetie” Asami whispered into Korra’s hair “spirits know you’ve earned it”  
She scratched Naga’s ears as she left, Naga kicking in her sleep.

Asami walked into the courtyard and stretched in the sun. she went through a few practice fighting forms before breakfast when she noticed the guest house Kuvira was locked in.

She didn’t know what possessed her to do so but she made her way to the house and slumped down under the window.

“Hello, Asami” Kuvira said casually, sitting by the opposite wall, unconcernedly reading her book.

“Hey, Kuvira” Asami replied miserably, hugging her knees to her chest.

“You miss her already” Kuvira noted slyly.

Asami opened her mouth to tell her to shut up and it was none of her business, but she just sighed.

“I just can’t wrap my head around what you did” she said finally “Korra’s only going to be gone for a few months and it’s killing me already. How could you have been prepared to spend the rest of your life without Bataar?”

“I don’t expect you to understand. But it seems to me its better to be away for a while from someone who loves you, than to face the rest of your life with someone you love, but wants nothing to do with you”

“Can you blame him?”

Kuvira shrugged. “Not really, no”

By that time, Korra had woken up and was searching the courtyard for Asami. Naga was sniffing the ground next to her. Naga caught Asami’s scent and raised her head, ears up, barking. Korra looked up and when she saw Asami sitting against the guest house wall, her expression hardened.

“Get away from her” Korra growled lowly, calmly, as she bent fire daggers at her side.

“It’s ok, Korra” Asami said coming up to her and kissing her. Korra immediately melted, her fire daggers dissipating.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Korra murmured.

“I wanted to let you sleep” she let her hands fall on Korra’s arm, once muscular but now slim and wiry. Some nights she tried to count the scars all over Korra’s body but lost count. Many had been fresh, that first night in Zaofu, when she had first been able to try to keep count. Korra was reluctant to talk about her time wandering the Earth Kingdom, but she got the impression it wasn’t exactly a fun adventure.

The day Korra finally, finally, came back to her and Asami hugged her tight, she observed some fading yellowish bruises and the ghost of a black eye.

Su broke her reverie calling “Girls! Breakfast!”

Asami shook her head, trying to get the image of Korra beaten and bloody in a Ba Sing Se back ally out of her mind.

“Good luck, girls” Kuvira said.

“Thanks, Kuvira” Korra said putting her arm around Asami, her head resting on Asami’s shoulder.

Korra looked behind her as she gently led Asami to the dining room “And I’m sorry things had to be this way.

“Me too” Kuvira shut her book “Me too”

At breakfast, Asami continued to talk in depth with Su and Bataar Sr about the housing project, while Korra fed Naga from the table.

As she talked, she touched Korra’s foot with her own, not breaking eye contact in her conversation, making Korra blush.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su waved them off as they boarded the air ship, Naga running ahead and barking like a lunatic, waiting for them at the top of the ramp like “Hurry up, humans!”

Korra and Asami both hugged Su.

“Good luck girls” Su said warmly.

On the airship, Asami set course for Ba Sing Se first as it was closer.

As Asami sat at the couch in the airships main lounge, Korra flopped down, head on Aasmi’s lap.  
“I wish you could come with me” she whispered sleepily, eyes closed n pleasure as Asami ran her fingers through her hair.

Asami groaned in frustration. “I know. But Zhu Li needs all hands on deck.” She leaned down so that she was almost touching Korra’s lips with her own “But I’ll call you everyday”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They saw through the air ship window the majestic wall of Ba Sing Se.

Naga bowled over the Dai Li agents lined up to meet them.

The head agent got up, wiping off the polar bear dog drool and dust and composed himself. He cleared his throat.

“Are you ready, Avatar Korra?”

“As I’ll ever be” Korra said wrly. She kissed Asami, flushing as she realized the Dai Li were watching.

“See you soon” she whispered, turning to go but not yet letting go of Asami’s hand “I love you”

“I love you too”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dai Li escorted Korra to a one story house in the upper ring.

“This is the house Avatar Aang and his companions stayed on their first trip to Ba Sing Se”

“Yeah, great” Korra said dully, lying on the bed forlornly. Naga chased her tail and curled up beside her whining.

Korra pat her head. “I know girl, I miss her too”

Korra turned her head to the bedside table where a phone sat.

When Asami finally got home, the house felt empty. She sat in the rumpus room listening to records but it felt cold without Korra there to play pai sho with her or crack stupid jokes.

Looking out the window she could just make out in the dark night and city lights, Korrra’s statue in the park, making her heart constrict.

She sighed and took out her well-worn magazine and turned to the article she had read a million times. Warm memories of seeing Korra for the first time in three years, stunningly beautiful, flooded her mind. There, after so long, there, not one of her daydreams.

She slunk down in the armchair lower, closing her eyes drowsily. Dreams would have to do for now.

She was jolted back to reality when the phone rang. Sleepily, she rubbed her eyes and answered it.

“Asami Sato here” she yawned.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Asami’s eyes shot open at Korra’s gentle voice.

“Yes, but I’m glad you did”

To be continued, 3 months in Ba Sing Se! But first a Kyoshi chapter!


	8. Kyoshi

Kyoshi had taken down gang leaders. Terrorists. Even spirits, for spirits’ sake.

She thought she was ready for anything. She wasn’t ready for this.

She was holding her baby on the front porch. 

Koko was teething and she was steaming mad. Literally. Little puffs of fire expelled from the infant’s mouth as she wailed. Steam wafted from her ears. 

Kyoshi rocked her daughter in distress. The girl should not have been able to do that. What had she gotten herself into?

Not for the first time, she wondered what Kelsang would do. She thought bitterly, that Kelsang should have been there with her. Being a grandfather to his granddaughter.

Yun should be there, being the cool uncle. But she shook that thought out of her head at the thought of the jagged scar still livid on Rangi’s back.

As always when she wanted to feel closer to Master Kelang, she air bent idly. A small whirlwind on the palm of her hand. Koko stopped crying and giggled, trying to catch the tiny tornado.

“Huh, you like that?” Kyoshi smiled, remembering how Kelsang would amuse her with airbending tricks when she was small. 

“Look at you two.” Rangi walked onto the front porch, grinning. She stood on her tip toes to kiss Kyoshi on the lips.

“You got her to calm down”

“Yeah, finally” Kyoshi laughed, brushing her lips on the top of Rangi’s hair, her top knot tickling her nose.

“Did you know she could do fire breath? That’s not normal, is it?” Kyoshi fretted but Rangi just smiled.

“She’s going to be one hell of a bender. I can’t wait to start teaching her”

“Spirits, don’t say that” Kyoshi groaned, lying her substantial body face down on the floor “She’s already giving me heart attacks and she can’t even properly bend yet”

Rangi pulled Koko’s hair gently into a bun. Rangi had insisted they let it grow out. She used a soft hair tie to bind Koko’s hair into a top knot identical to Rangi’s.

Kyoshi looked up and smiled tenderly. Her girls. “She looks beautiful” Kyoshi whispered.

“she looks like a firebender” Rangi said fiercely, with pride.

Koko giggled and cooed trying to grab onto Rangi’s nose. “Mama!” she said.

Rangi and Kyoshi looked at each other, wide eyed. Koko pointed to Kyoshi. “Mama!” she said again.

“Her first word!” they said as one.

Jinpa walked in just then holding a stack of papers. “Hello you three” he said brightly.

Koko toddled over to him, falling over a few times. She still hadn’t mastered walking. “Bald!’ she exclaimed, pointing at Jinpa.  
Kyoshi laughed hysterically. Rangi blushed and grabbed Koko. “Koko! Respect your elders!”

“Bald, Mama”

“Stop it!”

Kyoshi laughed harder. “Guess she learned a few more worst than we thought”

Jinpa hefted Koko, chuckling. Koko squealed. “Does this little firebrand want to go on her first flying bison ride? Huh? Does she?”

“Isn’t she a little young?” Kyoshi wondered. Nobody told her motherhood would make her this anxious!

“Nonsense” Jinpa said as Koko played with his robes. “she has Air Nomad heritage through your mother and Air Nomad children can fly bison practically as soon as they can walk:”

He cradled her in his arms taking her outside where Yingyong was grazing. Jinpa presented the child to the bison who sniffed her.

“Wait” Kyoshi jerked forward, but Rangi held her back.

“Look” Rangi said softly, pointing.

Yingyong licked Koko’s head, messing up her top not. Rangi wasn’t angry her work was ruined, though.

Her eyes shone as she turned to Kyoshi. “this is her heritage too”

Kyoshi shook her head ruefully and smirked “Ok, ok, you three win. I’ll try to worry less”

They piled onto Yingyong’s saddle and he took off, lowing. Jinpa passed Koko to Kyoshi. Jinpa took the reins and with his back to the others. Kyoshi could almost imagine Kelsang was born again, taking her on a ride with Pengpeng. She could imagine she had her father again.

Kyoshi bundled Koko into her green robes. The wind didn’t seem to bother Koko though. It whipped her hair making an even more of a mess of her top not. She yawned, smacked her lips and fell asleep nestled onto Kyoshi’s chest.

Rangi glanced at Jinpa and back. Quickly, she gave Kyoshi a peck on the lips and straightened Koko’s hair. 

Kyoshi could vaguely recall when she was small, right after Kelsang had took her under his wing, Kelsang had taken her flying she had never felt so invigorated, had never been up so high. Kelsang had wrapped her in his robes for warmth just as she was doing for Koko now.

It was one of her first happy memories.

They touched down, lopsided due to Yingyong’s missing leg.

“who’s a little natural? Is it you?” Jinpa tickled Koko’s chin and grinned up at Kyoshi “She was so good! Master Kelsang would be proud”

“I think so, too” Kyoshi said.

That night as rangi tried to wrestle a screaming Koko into a tin of bathwater, Kyoshi lit incense on the house alter. In pride of place was a portrait of Kelsang done during his avatar adventures with Kururk. He had been so young.

He had been old when Kyoshi knew him of course. But still. He should have had more time.

Rangi put a freshly cleaned Koko in Kyoshi’s lap. Koko sneezed, causing the fire of the incense to flare.  
She considered her daughter, a firebender abandoned in the Earth Kingdom, with a half Air Nomad for a mother.

Her daughter’s roots were as twisted as her own. And maybe that wasn’t a bad thing.

“See him, little one?” she picked Koko up, showing her the portrait.

“that’s your grandpa Kelsang. He fought pirates. He was even bigger than me, and he was the kindest man I ever knew”


	9. Korra

Korra woke up in the guest house. She reached over, expecting to feel Asami’s warmth. 

Instead there was cold nothing. 

Oh. Right.

She punched the bed, hoisting herself up as Naga nuzzled her, whining. Naga could feel her pain.

“I know, girl. I miss her too”

Korra glanced at the phone on the nightstand. She was sorely tempted to call Asami but figured she was still sleeping.

As she changed out of her t shirt and sweats, yawning and taming her bedhead, she checked the mail slot where there was an old-fashioned scroll with Wu’s seal. She unrolled it. It was from the Earth sages she was supposed to be negotiating with, saying the council would begin the next day…and extend past the weekend. So much for taking Oogi back home that weekend.

Korra sighed. “Come on, girl. We might as well explore”

Korra guided the polar bear dog out of the house and into the bustle of the middle ring.

In a lot of ways, it was like Republic City. Venders hawked possum chicken and earthbender children played with rocks and dirt in back alleys. One boy lost control of his ball and Korra casually earthbent a small ramp that rocketed the ball back to him. The boy waved at her with a gap toothed grin.

There were also a ton of Sato mobiles and her heart hurt imagining Asami was in one.  
But no matter how high up she went she couldn’t see the sea on the horizon. That was unsettling. Her waterbending instincts cried out for a large body of water, and she missed the comfort of seeing Air Temple Island in the middle of Yue Bay.

She wanted to drop in on Tenzin just to annoy him and roughhouse with the airbender kids. She wanted to double date with Bolin and Opal. To call Mako at the police station, bugging him at work.

Most of all, she missed Asami. She felt like she had only gotten Asami back only to be ripped away from her again.

Naga pressed her nose onto ground and slipped into an alley and into the lower ring where there was a small water tribe district.

Naga sat up and begged at a restaurant selling sea prunes, octopus and fish.

“Naga, sit!” Korra commanded. Naga did so, still salivating. Korra dismounted, patting Naga.

“You stay here while I get us some grub”

She pushed aside the blue curtains with swirling water designs hung over the doorframe and took a seat at the restaurant’s bar.

In the central Earth Kingdom it was generally too warm to wear long braids, so the bartender had a short fluffy mop of hair. The only concession to water tribe heritage was a single small braid on the side of her head decorated with blue beads.  
Korra ordered sea prunes for herself and every kind of meat on the menu for Naga.

As she waited for her food, Korra took out the first letter Asami had sent her, the three years she was gone.

She unfolded it and read it for the millionth time. Asami’s familiar words and handwriting was a comfort and she smiled softly to herself.

“So, who’s the lucky girl?” the bartender winked, wiping off a sake cup.

Korra blushed and stammered as the bartender laughed.

“That’s definitely a girl’s calligraphy, and judging from the look on your face you like her a lot”

Korra’s expression soften. “I do. She’s my girlfriend back in Republic City. We were separated for…along time.” She looked out of the restaurant window up at the sky where she could faintly see the moon through the sunlight “and I don’t know exactly when I’ll see her again”

……………………………..

Korra had been correct, Asami was still asleep, slumped over her desk in her temporary office.

She startled awake with a snort. She had not slept well. She tried to sleep in the master bedroom but couldn’t, not without Korra. It was too big, too empty. No girlfriend or polar dog to snuggle with. 

So, she drove to the office and did what she did best: pouring herself into her work. She couldn’t do anything about missing Korra. But she could do this. 

She kept Korra’s letter, the only one she had sent in her years away. Like Korra, she kept their correspondence from that time in her pocket, always. A warm feeling washed over her, remembering the first time she read the words.

She remembered how she was hanging out with Mako and Bolin and the air bender kids on Air Temple Island the day it arrived.

Meelo had been sulking, missing his “big cousin” as Ikki jumped around Asami asking about her makeup and hair routine.

“When is Korra coming home?” Meelo had asked grumpily in Mako’s arms. “She’s been gone forever. I want to play with her!”

Asami, Mako and Bolin had looked away.  
“Meelo! Not appropriate!” Jinora had snapped, looking up from her book.

“Asami!” Pema had shouted from the temple. “Letter for you from the South Pole!”

Asami’s eyes widened and she almost broke her neck running inside. It had been, what…over a year?

She snatched the letter from Pema’s hand and read eagerly, smiling and tearing up at Korra’s familiar sloppy calligraphy…

…the same calligraphy she read in the present with a heavy sigh.

She looked out the window where she could see Korra’s statue in the park.

And though they were far apart, Asami felt very close to her.

Thanks for reading! Next time: the negotiations!


End file.
